otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Lucas & Yuri Vera :5'11" / 142lbs. :Born on June 8th 1978 (18) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :1st generation Brazilian American - Born in Harbor City California :Main Characters // Human - Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon 'Lucas' ---- |Skill Name = |Type = Shapeshifting|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = Lucas has taken on various aspects of a dragon, fusing several of his powers together. Lucas can breath out a stream of flames at a distance of up to 2 yards. This flames burns at a temperature of up to 2200 degrees Fahrenheit. He must take as deep a breath as he can to project the flames at the maximum distance. Breathing the flames repeatedly within a short period will begin to burn his lungs and throat. Lucas can also enter a supernatural slumber that lasts for 7 hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage will take longer to heal from.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Through sheer force of will Lucas can empower his to burn at temperature of 10,000 degrees. Doing this will tire him out immensely and make his lungs ache, causing him to cough excessively and give him trouble breathing. If used in succession it will begin to cook him from the inside out.|Notes = This power is unique to Lucas, being a modified fusion of and .}}}} 'Yuri' ---- |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + |Description = Yuri can wreath himself in a veil of magic that causes light to pass through it, effectively making him so long as he maintains concentration. If he is motionless the effect is perfect, causing him to be completely invisible, movement disrupts the effect however, causing a shimmering outline of him to appear. The faster he is moving, the more disrupted the effect becomes. If Yuri moves through darkness, the effect is amplified, also muffling the sound of his movement. The deeper the darkness, the more muffled his movement. Yuri can also pull a hooked chain out of a shadow, these chains have no maximum length, but pulling them beyond 10 feet becomes more and more difficult, requiring additional strength to pull out great lengths. The chains persist for up to 1 hour after he lets go of them, however they are constantly being pulled back into the darkness they're anchored to and must be attached or tied to something of significant weight. Direct light makes the chains brittle and more easily shattered, especially sunlight.|Notes = This power is unique to Yuri, being a modified fusion of , , and .|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Yuri can empower his invisibility, extending it to also make up to one other person invisible with him. This will quickly exhaust him however.}}}} Lucas *A completely awful liar. *He's the more introverted of the two, and though out-going, isn't nearly as talkative. *Has smoked a pack of Kaiserin Black Cigarettes a week since he was 15. He becomes extremely agitated if he goes more than a day without a smoke, to the point that he will do something extremely aggressive that he'd never normally do, like melt peoples cars. **Kaiserin Blacks are extremely unpopular, especially with teenagers and other young individuals as they have an exceedingly bitter taste, similar to unflavored burnt coffee. This seems to be what Lucas enjoys the most about them however. *Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching. *A bit of a perfectionist, he likes things to look a certain way, like his clothing or hair, however he acts like he doesn't care about them to other people. *Is very fond of his two leather jackets. *Is generally smarter than Yuri, but at the same time always second-guesses himself, so he has trouble coming to his own concrete conclusions. *Is also the nicer of the two. *Despite being level-headed and even stoic at times around other people, generally able to pull off a cool and nonchalant attitude, he becomes incredibly embarrassed when the topic of his attraction to other males is brought up. Almost everything even mildly suggestive that Ricky does embarrasses him and causes him to blush. *Can be melodramatic and self-doubting, but at the same time he's quite brave when action is required. *Plays as Eve in Binding of Isaac. *Hot and dang-ger-ous. Yuri *Older than Lucas by a minute and will sometimes call him his little brother because of this. *Weighs half a pound more than Lucas does. *Talks a lot, and has a habit of constantly lying. *Doesn't care much for his appearance like his brother does, simply wears whatever, whenever. *Despite not being as smart as his brother, he thinks better on his feet and can solve problems more quickly. Doesn't cave to stress very often. *Has a bit of a mean streak, but generally means well. *Plays as Azazel in Binding of Isaac. **He has many shirts with characters and monsters from the game. *Has a thing for beautiful girls but he's become cautious around them as almost all of them he's met have tried to kill him one way or another, except Stacy. *When he had the Book of Sins he tried to roll for Lust so he could easily get laid. He never was able to roll that sin and has since then lost the Devil Item. **He remains a virgin to this day. *Has re-rolled almost every single one of his power at least once. *He has much higher luck than his brother when it comes to dice rolls except when the Book of Sins is involved. *Is becoming something of a small-time thief by exploiting his invisibility powers, which Lucas finds quite agitating as he fears they'll eventually get caught. *Used to have a lot of trouble dealing with stress when Lucas wasn't around but has learned to deal with it. *Buys his weed from Odie and will sometimes smoke it inside his own room while sitting at an open window. **This is why he can be very calm in dire situations but when he goes without weed he can also easily be angered when provoked. *He isn't afraid of getting physical even if he isn't that strong. *Also carries a pocket knife with him almost everywhere, just incase. ---- Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer :6'1' / 152lbs. :Born on January 19th 1979 (17) :Blonde Hair / Green Eyes :American - Born in Oceanside California :Main Character // Human |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = Odie has the ability to cool anything he touches to sub-zero temperatures. The longer he touches an object or surface, the cooler it becomes. Cooling large objects, or super-cooling a large surface more quickly requires a great deal of additional effort that tires him. He can also conjure small objects made of supernatural enchanted ice. These objects carry his " " ability with them, chilling objects they touch. Conjuring larger objects requires much more effort and will tire him more quickly. Odie can also transform into a cloud of after a brief delay. While transformed Odie can move around, however strong wind currents can literally blow him away. Using the form repeatedly causes motion sickness, prolonging the form causes severe motion sickness. He can also transform others into along with him, however the motion sickness will be further magnified between both of them.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = At night, Odie can radiate a field of cold, reducing the temperature of everything within 5 yards of him. By concentrating he can extend this effect to 10 yards, however this will tire him very quickly. |Notes = This power is unique to Odie, being a modified version of , , and This effect also grants him a degree of resistance to low temperatures, being able to last through the cold of his own skills. However prolonged exposure will still eventually cause hypothermia.}} |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = There is a demonling growing inside of Odie, effectively making him already possessed. Because this child is a spawn of Astreiya it makes Odie completely immune to possession of all kinds and also resistant to mind control effects.|Notes = Gained from having been possessed by a demonic spawn of Astreiya.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = While under the stars, Odie is completely immune to all mind control effects, such as .}}}} *Is only called Brendan by his mother. **No one knows his mom's first name, everyone calls her Miss O'Dwyer. Even the other parents of the main characters either don't know her name or can never remember it. **His father died before he was born, the details aren't really known too well by anyone other than his mother. However his father was a deputy of the Riverside Police Department and was well-liked by everyone he knew. **This is how Odie gets away with so many illegal offenses whenever he's caught. The cops know about his fake IDs, penchant for buying substances underaged. They just don't care or look the other way out of respect for his father. *Knows a guy that makes fake IDs, and a guy who works at a gas station, allowing him to buy beer enmasse. *He regularly supplies beer and weed for individuals and their parties. **Because of this he's well-like by most everyone at school. **He's one of the only people in the Riverside area who knows how to get hand-rolled mexican "El Rey Cigarettes", which are illegal in the US. His top customer is Ricky. *Knows how to surf. *Not very athletic and he has weak physical strength. *His mother is a widow. *Currently suffering PTSD from having been possessed by a demon of Astreiya. Though it lessened quite a bit since defeating the Tar Creature at Monument Valley. *Can play the drums. *Plays as Eden in Binding of Isaac. He's also consistently better than the twins at the game. **He's generally better than the Twins at arcade games period. He's exceptionally good at anything requiring hand-eye coordination and aiming. He's defeated House of the Dead numerous times without spending any additional quarters. *His eyes were once a dark brown, but have been changed to a permanent emerald green since he was possessed by Astreiya's spawn. **They have a very slight green glow when he uses his powers, a trait which Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo do not share with him. **As a result of his possession, he may have some undiscovered latent power, as Belxephon was able to use him to pull Odie and Ricky into Tartarus. *Is actually kind of hyper-active, but he gets high frequently enough for him to seem pretty tame most of the time. *Hates green skittles. ---- Brendan O'Dwyer :3'8' / 47lbs. :Born on June 13th 1996 (0 but appears to look 7) :Blonde Hair / Dark Brown Eyes :American - Born in Arizona, Monument Valley :Main Character // Demifiend |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = Brendan is a creature born from man and demon. He has shown signs of being capable of using Banish and Telekinesis. |Notes = He has the potential for a vast amount of powers but because he is a newborn he does not know how to access any of his abilities and does not have the knowledge to use them effectively. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect = When experiencing intense emotions, one of his latent powers will sometimes reveal itself.}}}} : *An act against nature, or as his mother likes to call him "abomination." Brendan was born within Odie's soul with the unintentional help from Belxephon and Astreiya's power. *At first the group thought he was a demon but the twin's grandmother explained that he is actually a demifiend. A demon with a human's soul. *He looks like Odie did when he was seven years old and even has a small amount of his memories, but he knows that Astrieya is his true mother. **He also thinks Mandy and Isaac are his sister and brother. *Carries around Odie's teddy bear, Winkers. He'll usually hug him when he's scared. **Brendan will sometimes bring his teddy bear to his ear to listen to him. It's unknown if Winkers is sentient, possessed or if it's just his imagination. *Brendan's real name is unknown. **Luana thinks he is especially dangerous because of this. *After his encounter with Lucifer at the bowling alley he now hates cats but enjoys hunting and eating them with Rodin. ---- Frederick "Ricky" Dean Clemence :6'1" / 183lbs. :Born on August 7th 1978 (17) :Brown Hair / Grey-Blue Eyes :American - Born in Orange County California :Main Character // Human - Empowered by Aibhleann |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = When within 15 yards of a person who has a -based power Ricky can manifest a demonic arm with the appearance and texture of burned wood. He can mentally ignite the arm, wreathing it in an flame. This arm is also 50% stronger and more durable than his human arm was. This power also grants Ricky the ability to sense when a user of is nearby. If his arm takes sufficient damage, or is cut off, it will vanish. It will return on its own after 24 hours, however Lucas can breath out small plumes of flame to greatly speed the arms restoration. |Notes = Gained from a botched ritual that happened when he tried to back out of a pact with .|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Ricky can use his demonic arm to deflect that is up to 2 yards from him. Doing this in short bursts is easy, however deflecting large amounts of , or something like a constant stream of flames will tire him.}}}} *Used to be a main villain. *He smokes due to Aibhleahnn having smoked when he was possessed. **Smokes illegal "El Rey" brand Mexican cigarettes, which Odie supplies to him. *Calls Lucas by his last name, "Vera" instead of calling him Lucas. *Still calls Yuri by his first name. *Helena Clemence's son. She tricked him into making and ill-fated pact with Aibhleann to gain favor with Guaricana. *Was born with no Witch powers, causing his mother to dislike him greatly. *Has a basement arcade with machines that are packed full of quarters. *Despite only having one arm, he's physically the strongest and most muscular of the main characters. *Was kicked off of the football team after he lost his arm and was seen hanging out with the Twins. *Was a total dick to pretty much every other main character before losing his arm. **By extension he's probably the most remorseless out of the main cast as well, with the only possible exception being Mandy Lane. *Even though almost everyone in the main caste feels bad for him, Mandy Lane hates feeling sorry for him and still holds quite a grudge. *Is generally fearless, even in the face of a demon like Belxephon, due to his extensive experience with . *Sucks at Super Metroid. *Plays as Lazarus in Binding of Isaac. *Is hot for Lucas's dang-ger-ousness. ---- Rodin :3'2" / 234lbs. :Born on September 30th 1992 (4) :Silver-Grey Coat / Brown Eyes :Infernal Denizen - Born Near River Styx :Supporting Character // | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Summoning|Elements = + + |Description = Rodin is a large and strong hound, similar in appearance to an English Mastiff. He has the following traits: *Is stronger, smarter, and more durable than an earthly breed of dog. *Can assume a spectral form when in darkness, making him semi-translucent and have muffled movement. His eyes glow while under this effect. *Senses any and all within 10 yards of him. *Can release a supernatural bark or howl that nearby or can be used to stun a single target for 2 seconds. *Is immune to and effects. |Notes = Lucas can no longer Summon Rodin, meaning that if the hound dies, it returns to hell and they can't get him back without external help.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Rodin can learn supernatural powers from Lucas. Each power takes 1 week to learn and he can learn a maximum of 4 powers. Currently knows: # - Rodin can inhale deeply for a moment before breathing out a stream of flames with a 3 yard range. # -- # -- # --}} }} *Rodin obeys Lucas's commands above all others and understand English well enough to obey slightly more complex commands than a typical dog. **He'll obey these commands even if they lead to his own death or result in self-harm. He's unable to disobey Lucas. He can instantly tell if someone isn't Lucas regardless of if they appear to be him, sound like him, or anything else that would help them to pass for Lucas. **Despite this, he'll still listen to Lucas's frends. *His biology is different than a typical English Mastiff, being slightly larger and stronger. **He's able to eat any type of food without becoming ill. Even things that are normally to dogs or other living creatures. **He doesn't need to sleep, but enjoys sleeping or resting so he does it quite often when he isn't needed. **His coat doesn't shed. Because his coat is a silvery-grey color, which is not typical to English Mastiff breed, a knowledgeable vet or breeder could be able to tell he's not a typical dog. **He is immune to earthly diseases and doesn't age. *Rodin spends a lot of time "off-screen" as his large size prevents him from accompanying the group to most public areas. **While he isn't with the group he's generally off exploring the area, hunting for food, or generally just causing playful mischief. *The is a sub-breed of that was bred with earthly dogs to hunt down who escaped from , because the breed is only partially it is not affected by sanctified effects. In the last few thousand years the breed has become popular with , , and as it is capable of hunting down wandering or sniff out fresh corpses. *Despite being an skill, Rodin himself is not . *His reception within the Vera family has been mixed: **Lucas loves him, but doesn't fully grasp the responsibility of owning and taking care of a pet, he generally gets wrapped up in what he's doing and forgets to play with Rodin sometimes. Rodin is blindly loyal and loves Lucas unconditionally, though he thinks the Twins make his job way more difficult than it needs to be by not bringing him with them when they go places. **Yuri regarded Rodin as little more than another "power" at first, however he's become emotionally attached to him over the months because Rodin is a good pet and protects the family. **Clara feels safer with a guard dog around the house, but isn't all that attached to him. Rodin doesn't really care much for her either. **Vincent thinks he's an awesome dog because he's big and brawny. **Luana feeds him leftovers constantly, basically using him as a garbage disposal, she views him as a great asset to help protect her family. Rodin loves her and spends time with her when the Twins are at school. **Yasmine thinks he's filthy and stays away from him. Rodin thinks she's too loud. **Rodin gets along with Brendan very well, and the two of them constantly play and hunt neighborhood pets to eat. Rodin even lets Brendan ride on his back. *Rodin initially appeared with another hound, Luka, who was Yuri's summon. **Luka was Rodin's brother. Since Yuri gave up being able to summon Luka and he returned to , Rodin misses him quite a bit. Category:Characters